Let's make this game interesting
by tiiinam
Summary: "Let's make this game interesting, shall we? Instead of trusting that everyone is telling the truth let's use the veritaserum serum..." This could get intense. One-shot. Fluffy. Kissing. Rated T, because I'm paranoid. READ AND REVIEW:


**A/N: Thank you for reading, I'm aware it might be slightly rushed at the end. I'm sorry. But I get over excited sometimes! Criticism is recommended, just be kind please. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter Sadly.**

"Let's make this game interesting, shall we? Instead of trusting that everyone is telling the truth let's use the verassirum serum. But to make sure you don't get asked questions not on your turn we'll have a rule. If you are the one to ask someone a question when it's not their turn, you're out of the game of truth and dare!" Albus finished his sentence with a grin.

Rose sighed, wondering how on earth she let Albus talk her into this game with all of his friends. She looked around the room and saw common slytherin boys and girls sitting in a circle in the room of requirement. Rose was thankful Al had let her bring her best friends Alice Longbottom and Olivia Wood.

Although they don't bring her self esteem up too much. Since they were both stunning girls, both with sleek soft brown hair, and appealing smooth tan skin.

Where as Rose had fiery red hair and light pale skin with freckles sprawled across the bridge of her perfect little nose. While her best friends hair were always straight and smooth, Roses hair was more of a deep red then her father's orange hair, and she had the untamable rulely curls from her mother's hair. Rose had inherited her mother's wisdom and smartness, along with her wittiness and small petite frame, but had gotten her fathers weasley temper. She was a bookworm who put up a good fight, which was why she was confused how she had let Al convince her to come.

She saw Marcus Zabini, Theo Nott, Scorpius Malfoy and Al all grinning like childish idiots to each other. Although, Rose thought, they were all cute boys, except her cousin of course. Marcus was a dark skinned boy with warm brown eyes; he was the kindest of them all. Then there was Theo, the sweet talker, with shaggy dirty blond hair and soft green eyes. And lastly, but not least, Scorpius. The most unkind of them all, but of course the most handsome striking features. With his steel grey cold eyes that bore into anyone's skin he took the time to stare at. And his white-blond hair that swept across his forehead in a boyish way.

For some reason though, Rose was attracted to Scorpius to say the least. Her mind was always wondering to Scorpius. She knew he was bad news and broke girls hearts regularly but that didn't mean she couldn't at least talk to him in a friendly manner, even if maybe she thought he could be something else. But Rose knew better then to have a silly crush on Scorpius. That's why she tried to like the sweet Zabini.

Out of all of Albus's mates Rose was the closest to Marcus. He was sweet, cute and the least player like of all of the other fifth years. Theo always flirted with her, even though she knew he was just being nice because Rose was Al's cousin who had only been on four dates and had two boyfriends. While Scorpius just didn't give Rose the time of day unless he was insulting or correcting her.

Rose took her place next to Al and Marcus since they decided to sit boy girl. It was about even with both genders; some slytherin girls she didn't know personally were joining the circle. Rose was deep into thought when Marcus leaned over and whispered to her, "You look really nice tonight Rose."  
>She blushed viciously and looks down at her outfit, a white skirt and violet strapless flowery shirt she never would wear this on a normal night. But her best mates had given her a makeover, with light makeup to accent her innocent crystal blue eyes.<p>

That's when Al cleared his throat and gave a look to Marcus who just grinned and shrugged his shoulders. She couldn't help but notice Scorpius looking at her, then into the distance. What was his problem tonight?

"So are we gonna get this game started or what? Because this is our first night back and were fifth years! Let's begin before I regret coming," Alice pouted.

"Okay. I'll start, first everyone take a sip of the serum," Al took a sip before passing it along to the others and continued talking, "I think I'm gonna say Olivia, truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"I dare you to give my brother, James, a quick kiss on the lips then run away back here. And you can't tell him it was for a dare, it has to be spontaneous." Rose watched as her friend slowly rise look flush in the cheeks exiting the room to find James. Poor Olivia Rose thought she had a crush on the sixth year since they started Hogwarts. After a few minutes of waiting she came back redden in the cheeks and sat down to dare someone.

"Hmm... Truth or dare Marcus?"

Marcus showed a cheeky grin before saying, "Dare of course!"

"I dare you to kiss Rose right here in front of us all for a full two minutes. And it has to be a real snog, with tongue and everything. Not just a peck," Rose opened her mouth to protest when she saw Scorpius scowl and Marcus wiggle his eyebrows in a seductive way.

"Alright, what do you say Rose?" Marcus looked at her with patience.

"Well it is a dare!" That's when Marcus leaned over and kissed her softly on the lips then nibbled on the bottom of her lip, wanting her to allow access in her mouth. She slowly opened her mouth and felt Marcus's sweet warm tongue exploring her mouth. Rose knew she should feel a butterfly feeling in the pit of her stomach, but she couldn't. It's not that she didn't want to, she really did, but she just didn't feel any emotion. Just snogging an exceptional kisser, who happened to be Marcus and was extremely fun. They had been going at it for awhile when they finally broke apart, both looking flustered. Noticing that the group had moved on with the game.

"Hey! Why didnt you tell us two minutes was up? You just kept playing without us!" Rose questioned.

"You two seemed to not want to come up to breath, so we thought to continue without you guys," Al shrugged. Rose glared at her cousin and joined the group again. While Al continued talking like he was doing before, "Anyways Scorp, I decided it's your turn. Truth or Dare?"

He simply shrugged before he spoke, "Truth I guess. Just finished licking the blasted dirty floor!"

"Who is the prettiest girl in this room?" A girl from Slytherin named Marissa asked.

"Mik-Rose," he looked surprised at his own answer, which he was going to say Mikaela a Slytherin blond girl. Obviously the truth serum was taking control. Rose looked stunned at his answer and a few murmurs were going around in the circle.

"My turn, Marcus truth or dare?" Scorpius said gruffly.

"I suppose truth."

"Who is the best snogger you've ever snogged?"

"Ah mate that's unfair, I've snogged half the girls in here. I'm gonna say their equ-Rose," again he looked taken back by his own answer and Rose could feel the heat rising into her cheeks. All of the boys' eyes were on her now. She felt so embarrassed, and when she looks at Alice and Olivia they could not stop giggling. Rose could feel the grey eyes staring hard at her, and couldn't force herself to look into them. She didn't understand why Scorpius was acting so weird tonight.

"Well this is beginning to become awkward to say the least... Marcus picks someone and move on please. I don't want to hear the details of how my dearest cousin Rose is the best at snogging," Al tried to get the attention away from Rose.

"Yeah, yeah okay. Al, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Al's eyes flickered with excitement.

"I dare you to take Alice Longbottom to the broom cupboard and snog senseless until we come and get you," Marcus finished. Al took Alice's hand and pulled her into the broom cupboard. Then Marcus continued, "Now, since there gonna be gone awhile who shall I pick next?"

"Do Scorpius again," Marissa piped up softly.

"Scorpius, truth or dare?"

Scorpius sighed before answering, "Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Rose. Just like I did!" Marcus smiled smugly, knowing how Scorpius felt about Rose. He knew that after the game Scorpius was going to give it to him straight, but hey Marcus couldn't help but try and help his friend in desperate need of it.

"What? Am I just a doll here or what? Am I gonna get snogged by all the blokes here or what?" Irritation rose into Rose's voice.

"I get it Weasley; you don't like it but its truth or dare. You decided to participate and now you're stuck snogging me."

"Can we please go somewhere in private then, please?" Rose quietly pleaded. Scorpius's face softened at her tone and realised she had already snogged Marcus in front of everyone, which made Scorpius blood boil with jealousy. He nodded at grabbed her hand and led her to another cupboard before speaking.

"Man you must be really weirded out tonight, huh? I mean first you have to snog Zabini, then find out I think you're the most beautiful girl here, and finally you find out you're the best snogger Zabini has kissed. This is saying something, because even though you think Zabini is not a player that is absolutely not true. Because he has probably snogged more girls then I have!" Scorpius chuckled softly before finding Rose's soft blue eyes.

"Just a little, I mean… No one ever found me interesting before really. I'm just plain Rose Weasley. I can't help but wonder why you think I'm even the slightest bit pretty Scorpius. Maybe it's just that Alice and Olivia gave me a make over this year and now people have noticed that my hair isn't as curly as it used to be. I mean, sure it's still hectic, but a lot more tamable!" Rose thought out loud, and giggled nervously when she realised that she had been talking to Scorpius and not to herself in her head.

"I've always found you interesting… And I didn't just say you were slightly pretty, I said you were beautiful," Scorpius murmured so quietly Rose barely caught what he was saying. While she took time to process what he had said she had realised how close they really were in the dim light. She allowed her eyes to wander to his soft, plump looking lips.

If Scorpius hadn't got over how close he and Rose were he would have never noticed her eyes wandering on him. More on his lips, really. He knew he had grown over the summer, he was manlier. As for Rose, she had always been a mystery to him. How she had somehow was beautiful when anger flickered through her eyes when he said something to set her off, or how her deep red hair seemed to only look suitable on her. He was intrigued by her, but never allowed her to know it. Until tonight he thought. Marcus, Al, and Theo and said that tonight no matter what happened he had to tell Rose what he had been feeling for her since first year. Then he finally noticed the comfortable silence between them, and Rose's longing looks at his lips. His eyes flickered to her lips, and slowly leaned down to kiss them when he heard Rose's voice hitch.

When their lips finally met, it was like electricity running through their bodies. It only took Scorpius a moment to react. He laced his fingers through her curly hair with one hand, and with the other he put it on the small of her back, pulling her in closer. She was breath taking to him, why he never let himself admit it, he wasn't sure. Now that he accepted it to himself he was blissful.

When they finally pulled apart it was quiet around them, obviously the others had left already. Rose blushed when she realised how long her and Scorpius had kissed. He had been the most gentle, but passionate kisser ever. She was still deep into thought as Scorpius grabbed her hand.

"Rose, I'm not particularly good at telling people how I feel, and for some reason I feel so different about you."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't stop thinking about you, in fact I haven't really been able to stop since around third year." He chuckled to himself; remembering how he thought of her as a women then because she started wearing a bra. She wasn't just mysterious anymore, but also a woman in his mind.

"Why? I'm just plain old Rose. I mean you're Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. The guy who had girls ogling at him all of the time. I'm not that special, it's just confusing. You act indifferent around me, kind of rude too."

"Well if you must know, you are special. I'm not quite sure why you can't see it, but you are. And I was rude to you when we were younger because I didn't know how to handle a girl I liked. Then I realised that there was no way you would ever like me. So I just stopped being rude, and just stopped in all."

"You know you're crazy right?"

He winked at her as her leaned into kiss her and murmured against her lips, "Only crazy for you."

Wow, this had been some night Rose thought. Wait until the others find out how interesting this game really got.

**A/N: What did you think? Was the ending lame? And also, I hope you understand that Marcus was trying to make Scorpius jealous so he could make him do something about it that night, seeming Marcus knew about Scorpius's little Crush. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
